The Nine Tailed Fox Pony
by Kyroshiro
Summary: When Naruto goes into the Void Between Worlds during his fight with Sasuke, he becomes the new Nine Tails and gets sent to the land of Equestria. Upon arrival, he meets the Princess and her student, before being sealed. Years later, he's released, and many grand adventures await him and the Mane Six.


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new story. I know I have a LOT of other stories to get to, mainly NNL (Which I shall upload a new chapter next Wednesday as I want to make a really long chapter for the wait), I decided to make this new one. I've had this idea in my head for a few days, and decided to see how it would play out. Also gonna be working on the Naruto: Master of Pokémon remake, though at the point that I'm gonna take it too, it'll just be a new story...

Also, I have two Twitter accounts. One if for my social life while the other I shall be using for updates on progress for my fics. If you're interested, look for (Insert the AT symbol)Kyroshiro or (Insert the AT symbol)KyroFanFiction.

Anyways, Let's get on to the fic. no?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or MLP

* * *

BOOM

CRASH

Lightning crashed down as rain fell upon the land. The very heavens were crying in pain as the battle beneath it escalated. Two opponents, both fighting for their own causes clashed with one another as they tried to prove their path to power was superior. The Valley Of The End was a perfect setting for such a battle, as its history seems to be repeating itself in certain ways. The valley had two very large statues of two famous Shinobi who had fought in the valley before them. On one side was Hashirama Senju's statue, the famous Mokuton user who was the first Hokage of Konohagakure. On the other side of the Valley was the statue of Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the biggest enemy of Konoha.

On Hashirama's head was a 13 year old boy with sunkiss blonde hair, a horrid orange jumpsuit, and a look of pure determination in his eyes. On the other side was a 13 year old raven haired boy with a dark blue shirt and grey khakis. He had a look of pure rage. The two boys were not your common boys however. Blonde had a red aura surrounding him in the shape of a Fox while the Raven haired boy had grey skin, a four pointed star on his nose, and two hand-wings on his back.

"What's wrong dobe, Tora got your tongue," the gray skinned one said as he laughed sinisterly. 'Dobe' merely grunted as the water cascaded down his body.

"Sasuke, like I said before," 'Dobe' said, revealing the name for the gray skinned boy. 'Dobe' disappeared and reappeared behind the winged boy. Said boy cried out in surprise when 'Dobe' shoved an orb of purple energy into his back. "I WILL bring you back to the village, no matter what!" Sasuke went careening into a wall as the orb sent him flying. He quickly shook himself from the wall and glared at his opponent.

"I commend you for hurting me," Sasuke said as he preformed three handsigns and put his left hand towards the ground while he held it with his right. Blue and white lightning started to form, before it was slowly corroded into black and grey. "But now... Now is the time to end this battle Naruto." Sasuke growled as he remembered all the battles they fought till that point. "This battle... AND ALL THE BATTLES WE'VE HAD UP TILL NOW!"

Naruto just growled as he formed his attack, a glowing orb of energy appearing in his hand before it was taken over by red and turned violet.

What the two hadn't noticed, was that a slight ripple in the air had formed somewhere above them.

_'Yes... He'll do...,'_ a figure thought from within the ripple. The ripple, however, was also linked to another location in another dimension.

* * *

Equestria

The land of the ponies was a very peaceful one, aside from a trouble making animal every now and then. All the ponies of the land were setting up for the Summer Sun Celebration as it was nearing that time of year. In Canterlot, we find a castle in the mountains, and within the castle, we find a white mare with Pegasus wings and a unicorns horn speaking to a lavender unicorn filly within her studies.

"Now then Dimensional Theory isn't practiced to much as it is a very dangerous thing to do," the mare told the lavender filly, who looked on in wonder and question. "You see, the Multi-Dimensional Theory is very much true as they're an infinite amount of dimensions for every action we take. Every single atom has an infinite amount of universes, which is why its so dangerous to go into a new dimension... at least without an anchor of sorts to tie yourself to the dimension you originally come from." The filly's curiosity came through.

"Why is that Princess Celestia," the filly asked. The winged unicorn, Princess Celestia, chuckled at her students curiosity.

"The reason for that Twilight, is because should you go into another dimension without an anchor, there is very very very very VERY small chance you'll ever find your way back, since the dimension you were in could be anywhere within the infinite amount of universes created since you entered the alternate dimension. It's very complicated however, so we won't de-" Whatever the princess was going to say was cut off when an explosion of power came from a mirror on the Princess's wall. She looked at the mirror in horror as she covered her student with her body as the power slowly calmed down. She looked at the mirror and saw it distort and swirl before it showed an image. Two boys at a waterfall, both fighting with everything they had. One having a golden aura, the other, a dark and tainted aura like she had never felt. She them begin to talk, so she slowly walked up to the mirror, Twilight cautiously following behind her.

The two sat there as they saw the whole fight play out, both recoiling in slight fear and horror as they traded lethal blows with one another, though they respected the blonde for wanting to bring his friend back so badly. They then saw as they both charged what they assumed were their signature or strongest attacks, though Celestia could tell that the blonde hadn't used that much power while the raven haired boy was going full power.

* * *

VOTE

The two boys said nothing as they stared at one another, their attacks screeching in the air. The two suddenly blurred as they jumped towards one another.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sasuke shouted as his wings flapped, the Chidori cutting through the waterfall slightly.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE," Naruto shouted as he thrusted his Rasengan towards his opponent.

The two attacks collided with one another as the two fought to overpower the other. Soon, the two attacks formed a sphere of energy around them. They ignored it in favor of trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, Sasuke began to laugh.

Naruto grew annoyed rather quickly. "And what is so funny exactly," Naruto growled as he pushed more strength into his attack. Sasuke stopped laughing as he showed his Sharigan. Naruto suddenly grunted as Sasuke put more strength into his attack.

"The fact that you think you can win," Sasuke said as the sphere began to glow from the influx of power. Suddenly, Sasuke overpowered the Rasengan and thrusted his hand through Narutos shoulder, nearly piercing his heart. The sphere couldn't stabilize itself as one of its main sources of energy was gone. Naruto gave a surprised yelp as blood came out of his mouth before the sphere exploded. Sasuke was sent flying, before he was pierced by a rather sharp rock formation. Naruto, however, could not be found.

That was the scene that Kakashi Hatake came to. The Jounin could only stare at the destruction, as well as the corpse of his student. He began looking for his other student, his ninja summon, a pug, tried to sniff him out.

"Kakashi, I smell something," the dog said as he ran ahead. He found what he was sniffing, before he picked it up.

"What is it Pakkun," the silver haired teacher said as Pakkun came and dropped what he had found. Kakashi's eye widened when he saw what it was.

"No..." was all the Jounin could whisper.

* * *

Void between worlds

White. That was all he could see everywhere. Just a vastness of white. Absolutely nothi-

Wait. What was that fuzzy thing?

**"So then, it appears that you're here no," **a voice said, scaring the crap outta the boy. He frantically looked around for the voice. **"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, BAKA!" **Naruto looked straight ahead and saw that the fuzzy thing was right in front of him, and it was none other than...

"Kyuubi," Naruto exclaimed, happy to see someone he knows. The fox smiled down at the boy.

**"Hello again Kit," **Kyuubi said as he laid next to the boy, whom smiled at the giant fox. **"Do you know where you are?" **At Naruto's shake of his head, Kyuubi sighed. **"Well, essentially when your Rasengan and the Uchiha's Chidori clashed, because they had demonic energy within them, it essentially created a portal into the void between worlds. I'm sorry Naruto, but you can never go back to the Elemental Nations again." **Naruto was utterly shocked at this information.

"So I can never be Hokage huh," Naruto said glumly. He sighed before shaking his head. "Oh who am I kidding. If I had brought the Uchiha back, the Villagers would've probably thought that 'my demonic powers were coming out since I beat his royal assholeness'. And if I didn't bring him back, they would've thought that I let him get away. Stupid villagers..." Kyuubi grinned at his kit. Then Naruto noticed the hole in his chest. However, he didn't feel any pain. He gave a questioning look to Kyuubi.

**"In the void between worlds, any injuries that you've sustained would simply 'freeze' in place, meaning no pain until you come out," **Kyuubi explained. **"However, you lost far to much blood already Naruto. As soon as you get to the other side, you'll die instantly." **Naruto froze.

"W-What," Naruto whispered. Kyuubi looked at him solemnly.

**"And because of our connection I'll die as well," **Kyuubi said in a grave voice. **"That's a very bad thing as there MUST be 9 tailed beasts at all times, or dire consequences will wreak havoc." **Naruto looked confused.

"What do ya mean Kyuubi," Naruto said, forgetting about dying. Kyuubi sighed.

**"Well, when the old man separated the Juubi into us 9 tailed beasts, he gave us each a portion of each others powers, in the event that someone were to somehow take all of our power and kill one of us, the others would die to prevent the same fate," **Kyuubi explained. **"Though all of us are tied to the planet in many ways, and should we all die at once, well our powers would wreak havoc amongst the world, killing everything as it tries to be contained." **Naruto's eyes widened when heard this. **"This will also apply to whatever world we arrive in, since we all have that connection. Luckily, the other Tailed Beasts aside from Shukaku aren't sealed, so they shall appear sometime after we land, more than likely near our location. However, this also brings the devastation that is soon to come, should the 9 tails perish." **Naruto began to sweat.

"So what do we do then," Naruto asked quietly. Kyuubi sighed sadly.

**"The only thing I can think of, is to turn you into the new Nine Tails," **Kyuubi said, getting a stunned shout of surprise from Naruto.

"W-W-WHAT," Naruto exclaimed as he stared at Kyuubi as if he just told him who his parent were. Kyuubi nodded solemnly.

**"It's the only way, Naruto," **Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Naruto said, getting a grin of appreciation from Kyuubi. "Wait. What will happen to you?" Kyuubi smiled.

**"I'll simply be another soul within you, a voice so to speak," **Kyuubi said. **"Think of me as an inner you I suppose." **Naruto nodded as Kyuubi began to glow. Soon, 8 other beings began to appear.

The first was a sandy raccoon like animal with one tail. Ichibi. On his head was Gaara.

The second was a flaming cat with two tails. Nibi.

The third was a three tailed turtle. Sanbi.

The fourth was a giant red furred gorilla with four mighty tails. Yonbi.

The fifth one was a dolphin horse hybrid with five tails. Gobi.

The sixth on was a slug with six tails. Rokubi.

The seventh one was a beetle with 7 wings. Nanabi.

The final one was an eight tailed Ox-Octopus hybrid. Hachibi.

The tailed beasts all roared as one in greeting. The Hachibi began to speak.

**"What is going on Kyuubi," **Hachibi said as he pointed to a seal on his chest. **"I can feel that you are dying from my seal. What is happening?!" **Kyuubi sighed as he began to explain everything that was happening. The other Tailed Beasts were surprise at what had happened, and of the strength that Naruto had as Kyuubi also explained about his vessel. Hachibi nodded. **"I understand. So am I right to assume that you need us here as well to help transfer your power to the boy, or will you have that covered?" **Kyuubi grinned.

**"Don't worry, I have it covered," **Kyuubi said as he began to glow brighter, before his chakra spike quickly and speared Naruto in the gut.

"BLARGH," Naruto gasped in a silent scream as he was pierced by the chakra. He could feel a faint burning. He couldn't even move, though if he were to see himself now, he would see that his skin was peeling off to reveal a mass of dark red chakra. Gaara could only watch on as his friend was transformed into the Nine Tails.

**"Hang on Kit, it's almost over," **Kyuubi said as the last of his chakra went into the boy. Naruto was no nothing more than a mass of chakra. The glob of chakra began to grow very large, before it began to change shape. It grew four legs similar to the Gobi before a head and tail began to take shape. A distinct shape that seemed to look like wings erupted from its back as a pointed protrusion appeared on its head. Finally the mass of chakra stopped growing as was now as tall as Kyuubi. It began to grow skin and muscle. In the end it looked like Gobi, but had some of Kyuubi's features. Nine fox like tails were located on its back, while it also had fox like ears and a black bandana like mark across its face. Two wings were located on its back and a horn was firmly secured on the beasts forehead. Its fur was a burnt orange color and it had a red mane with blond streaks going here and there. Its tails were the same colors. On its flank was a Spiral Mark much like a Whirlpool or a Black Hole. **"I-I-It i-i-is d-done."**

The new Kyuubi opened its eyes to reveal a violet color like no other, closer to amethyst. Its left eye was a darker violet while its right eye was a light violet, almost lavender colored. It opened its mouth to speak and you could see that it had a mainly herbivorous mouth, though four sharp canines were there so it was obviously omnivorous. **"Is it done Kyuubi," **the new Kyuubi asked, its voice echoing a bit. Its eyes widened before it look at its body. **"Wow, I look awesome!"** Kyuubi smirked.

**"Yes, it would appear that you've become a sort of Pony Fox hybrid," **Kyuubi said. **"It makes sense as Ponies are very peaceful creatures and you are don't really like violence. It also shows how you'd protect those you care for with your fox half. Yes, this form is perfect for you, Naruto." **Naruto blushed from the compliment he was getting from Kyuubi. Suddenly he felt a tug on his mind. He could feel them exiting the Void. **"It would seem that we are approaching this new world. Naruto!" **When Kyuubi was sure he got the boy turned chakra entity's attention, he spoke again, getting the attention of the Biju and Gaara who were still looking over Naruto's new form. **"You still do not have a lot of energy due to the fight, and neither do I. If we were to go into the world for more than a few hours, you would burn up from the chakra rapidly replenishing your reserves, which would be bad for all life within a 40 mile radius." **Naruto paled and was gonna ask what they were gonna do when Kyuubi already spoke. **"So, I shall be sealing us within the Shodaime's necklace until you can A) replenish your chakra fully and safely and B) train you in your new powers as you will not have much control over what you do, and you go into a rage from the power." **Naruto nodded as he prepared to head to the new dimension. He turned to Gaara.

**"Hey Gaara," **Naruto called to the red head. **"Take care alright? I want you to give your best in everything, and to live a happy life." **Naruto gave off an eye smile as Gaara smiled and nodded, before he and Shukaku disappeared. Hachibi then came up.

**"I think that I speak for all of us, when I say that we would all like to help you train the boy Kyuubi," **Hachibi spoke. **"That and I'm sure that he could use some help in other aspects." **Kyuubi mulled over the thought.

**"Very well, however I'm going to need all of your help in order to make a seal over this necklace so that it doesn't explode on us when we all seal ourselves within it," **Kyuubi said as held up the Shodaime's necklace that Naruto won off of Tsunade. They all agreed. Kyuubi turned to Naruto. **"I can sense our arrival Naruto. I'm going to shrink us all down in case we all end up in an enclosed area, that way we don't burst out and scare the living daylights outta everyone." **Naruto nodded as the entire place turned bright.

* * *

Equestria (Canterlot Castle; Princess Celestia's Study)

The mirror on the wall had since turned back into a reflective surface. The Princess and her student were in shock over what had transpired. They just saw an alternate reality, and a very gruesome one at that. Celestia looked down at her student to see that she was quiet depressed. She gained an overprotective motherly look to her as she bent down to her level.

"Are you okay, Twilight," the mare asked the filly. Said filly just looked down, before look up with tears in her eyes and slamming into the Princess as she cried her eyes out over what she saw. The Princess soothed her as best as she could, and was about to speak once again before the mirror began to shimmer once more. She backed away from the mirror in case it tried anything. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and when it was gone, 9 different figures appeared. She stared at them, and had a thought of calling for her guards, when she noticed one of them. He looked like an Alicorn just as she and her sister (she shuddered when she thought of her) as well as her niece. She also noticed that he seemed to be out of breath and tired. She noticed on of them, a fox stand up shakily as it brought a necklace to the floor. He then spoke.

**"Naruto, I can feel other presences in the room," **the fox spoke before it looked up and noticed the two. **"Ah, so there you are. My friend here shall explain what we are doing here. I would explain, but I need to do something before we all explode." **The Princess became guarded as she placed Twilight, whom had looked at the arriving group in curiosity, behind her. She was about to call the guards, when she saw the Alicorn hold up his hoof.

**"Wait, he didn't mean it like that," **the pony fox said. He stood up, as did the others, and the two could see the many tails that they all had. The Alicorn stretched his tails towards the two, but stopped just before them. **"Grab my tail and you'll get an explanation." **Celestia was hesitant, but Twilight wasn't, as she just grabbed his tail, wondering how a Pony could have a fox tail. Celestia grabbed the other tail, just to make sure that Twilight wasn't endangered. The two suddenly saw memories that weren't theirs.

**"Wait Kit, you're not trained enough, you're go-," **was all the fox got to say, before the two screamed in shocked as they saw all of Naruto's memories. It only lasted a few seconds, but when they let go of his tail, they were panting rather hard. Kyuubi walked over to them while the other tailed beasts worked on the seal. **"Are you all okay? I apologize in advance as he hasn't got a hold of his abilities." **Celestia nodded as she calmed down, but then her attention turned to Twilight.

"Twilight are you okay," Celestia asked her student. She didn't move, and Celestia feared the worse, when Twilight began to sniffle, before she tackled the weakened Naruto in a hug.

"You had such a hard life, " the filly wailed. "Why were they so mean to you?!" She began crying on the Alicorns fur, whom hugged her awkwardly as she cried for the stallion. He whispered soothing words to her as she calmed down. Celestia looked on with a smile, though there was a slightly haunted look in her eyes. Suddenly, Naruto doubled over in pain, letting the filly go as he curled up in a ball. Kyuubi saw this and gasped.

**"OH NO," **Kyuubi roared. He turned to Hachibi and the other Tailed Beasts. **"TELL ME THE SEAL IS DONE!" **Hachibi gave a nod, much to the relief of Kyuubi. **"Let's do this then." **Celestia was slightly confused while Twilight didn't even know what was going on. She was trying to help sooth Naruto's invisible pain. Kyuubi grabbed the necklace and placed it near Naruto, while taking Twilight in his tail and placing her on Celestia's back, who secured her there to make sure she didn't interrupt anything. A simple hush from her quieted the filly down, who looked at her new friend in pain.

"What are you doing with that necklace," the Princess asked. Kyuubi sighed as the Biju got into a circular formation around the Alicorn.

**"Because of the fact that we were out of energy after our battle, I turned him into the new Kyuubi to make sure he lived as well as to give him energy," **Kyuubi began to explain. **"However, because of this, he's getting energy far to fast, and is no essentially a ticking time bomb. We are going to seal him and ourselves into this necklace until he gets his powers under control. He should have his powers under control in a few years.****" **As he finished explain, the room was bathed in a glow as the Biju began to disappear into the seal one by one. Before he began to disappear, he saw Twilights downcasted look. She may not have understood a lot of things, but she realized that Naruto wouldn't be with her for a long time. The Kyuubi smiled. He walked over to the filly. **"We're going to need someone to take care of the necklace for us. Would you like to do the honors?" **Twilight looked confused. **"Well, if people found out about the crystal, and what was inside, they may try and come for it. Since you are the student of the strongest being here I'm assuming, then you will be protected not only with her, but with us as well, since the crystal will protect its owner, and since we're in it as well then its even stronger. I'll even get it so that you can talk to Naruto as well~." **Twilight's eyes brightened when she heard that. She looked to her mentor, who was unsure about this, but nodded to her. She nodded excitedly before Kyuubi chuckled. He turned to the necklace as he began to disappear within it. Naruto had long since disappeared into the crystal, so with the final member be sealed into the crystal before returning to Naruto's seal, the glowing stopped as the necklace turned a burnt red color.

Celestia cautiously walked to the crystal and picked it up. She inspected it carefully, before she returned to her student and gave her the necklace. "Take car of it, you hear," she warned. Twilight nodded, though she was obviously groggy. She began to sway as the Necklace was placed on her, before she fell down and passed out, promptly asleep. Celestia smiled at her student, before she levitated her onto her back and headed to her room. She laid in her bed with Twilight securely in her embrace as she too fell asleep, exhausted herself after the events of the day.

* * *

And that is chapter one of the Nine Tailed Fox Pony. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably make this a side project as I have others fics. to get to (CoughNNLCough). I'll be working on a Naruto/Pokémon fic. next. NNL shall be worked on throughout the week, and the next chapter shall be released next Wednesday.

Again, I have a two separate Twitter accounts for my social life and for updating on progress of my fics. Look for (Insert AT Symbol)Kyroshiro and (Insert AT Symbol)KyroFanFiction for updates on my fics.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'd appreciated a review, though its not required. Take care now, bye.


End file.
